The Scandal
by MusicallyPromiscuous
Summary: Emma is in a 6 month long relationship with Carl, But She does something with Will that she regrets and It lands her into a very 'Scandalous' situation.
1. Chapter 1

Emma took in a deep breath, and got up from the dirty bathroom floor. Normally, She wouldn't sit on such a filthy surface, but it was her only relatively 'clean' option, In this cold, dark bathroom.

She took in a deep breath and walked over to the Mirror, taking in her appearance. Her red bangs not in their usual place. Instead, it was covering her large chocolate brown eyes, and her mascara dripping down her face, due to all the tears that had been shed. Once Emma finally gathered up some courage, she looked down at a white stick in her glove-covered hands. The tiny pink plus sign made Emma want to hide away and cry. There was no doubt, whose baby it was, It was Will's. Of course it was, because he was the only man she had ever slept with.

_Whore! _Emma thought to herself, _You __cheating__ whore! You're dating Carl, You've been dating him for six months, He was happy to wait for you until you could both take your relationship to the next level. But you screwed it up! _

Emma thought back to the night, where she had done 'The nasty' with Will.

_**It was at the Staff Christmas party, Carl couldn't come because he was visiting his sister in Florida. Once Will had found out that She was going alone, he pounced on her, asking her to accompany him. She agreed to go along. To cut a long story short, Will and Emma were insanely drunk, She had kissed him, immediately regretting it. And before they knew it, They woke up together naked, in Emma's bed. **_

"I-I can't tell him..H-H-He will kill me, for sure." She said to herself, banging her head against the wall, sliding down, back to the ground. She put her head in her hands and sobbed, She couldn't believe that this was happening. You would always see it in the movies, but thought it would never EVER happen to you, but it has. _Damn right, it has._ She thought to herself again. She cried and cried for hours, until she finally decided it would be best to break the news to Will…gentlely. She walked to her room and picked up her cell phone from the dresser, immediately dialling Will's number. Yes, She knew his number off by heart, Ever since they exchanged numbers before Sectionals, she had it on speed dial.

_1 ring, 2 rings, 3 rings…_

"..Hello?" A tired voice said on the other line, "Hey..Uh..Will..Hi, It's Em." Emma mumbled into the phone, trying to get herself together and not breaking down in tears.

"Yeah, Em. I know." He said, chuckling. "I need to talk to you. It's urgent." She says, in her 'serious counsellor' voice. "Okay, Want me to come over? Or You can come here…" He said, his voice slightly stunned at her request to 'talk'

"I'll come to you." She says through the phone, fingering the hem of her skirt anxiously. "Okay, See you in a few." And with that, They both hung up.

Emma arrived his apartment door, he only knocked Once, and he had answered. "Em. Come on in. Make yourself comfortable." He says, smiling almost. Emma sat down on the couch, shifting a bit in her spot. "So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Will asked, feeling extremely curious.

Emma gulped, _It's time to speak up _She thought to herself, gathering up the courage to open her mouth. "I-I-I'm Pregnant." She blurted out, waiting for his reaction. "And it's yours."


	2. Chapter 2

"W-W-What?" Will asked, astonished. "I'm Pregnant, Will..." Emma said, for the second time, straightening her Pencil Skirt. "but..like, with a baby?" He asked, knowing it was such a dumb question, but he was in so much, shock. "Yes, A baby" She said, chuckling slightly at Will's question. "I thought you said you put on a condom!" She exclaimed, putting her head in her hands. "I did but…" He said, his eyes widening, "…But obviously, it broke" She whispered, finishing his sentence. "W-W-What am I going to say to h-h-him?" She asked, looking down at her feet, hiding tears that were running down her red cheeks. "Tell him straight out." He whispered, pulling her into a tight embrace. She buried her head in his chest, his shirt soaking up all her tears.

After an hour of snuggling up to him, She got up, fixing up her skirt and hair.

As she was doing so, She heard her Cell phone ring, She rushed to answer it, walking past Will. "Hello Carl." She mumbled into the phone, "Hey Baby" Carl's voice replied, "I just got off work, And I have been missing you all day." He chuckled through the phone, which made Emma roll her eyes. "C-C-Come over to my house in half an hour." She whispered into the line. "Okay, Can't wait to see you! I love you." He said cheerily. And they both hung up. Emma excused herself from Will's apartment and went home.

It seemed like the longest wait, EVER. Emma decided she had to tell Carl about this, before She turned into Terri Delmonico. It seemed like the longest wait, EVER. But, finally Carl knocked on the door of the apartment and Emma ran to the door, smoothing down her skirt and taking in a deep breath, preparing herself for what is going to happen. "Emmie! How are you? God, I've missed you!" Carl smiled his impressive smile and leaned in to kiss Emma, "C-C-Ca-" Emma started to say, but he cut her off with a kiss and before they knew it they were making out on her couch. "Carl..We need to talk." She said, pulling away from him. "Okay.." He started to talk, but they got interrupted by the sound of his iPhone ringing. Moments later, Carl hung up. "Gosh, I'm sorry Em, I have an emergency appointment in a few minutes, Can we continue talking later?" He asked, putting the phone in his pocket. She was about to say No, but then she realised she shouldn't argue with him. So, She nodded. "Bye." She smiled, a fake smile. "I love you." He replied, "Okay, BYE." She said following him out to the door, and slamming it as soon as he stepped out.

"Emmie! How are you? God, I've missed you!" Carl smiled his impressive smile and leaned in to kiss Emma, "C-C-Ca-" Emma started to say, but he cut her off with a kiss and before they knew it they were making out on her couch. "Carl..We need to talk." She said, pulling away from him. "Okay.." He started to talk, but they got interrupted by the sound of his iPhone ringing. Moments later, Carl hung up. "Gosh, I'm sorry Em, I have an emergency appointment in a few minutes, Can we continue talking later?" He asked, putting the phone in his pocket. She was about to say No, but then she realised she shouldn't argue with him. So, She nodded. "Bye." She smiled, a fake smile. "I love you." He replied, "Okay, BYE." She said following him out to the door, and slamming it as soon as he stepped out.

She slid down the door, in tears. **Why didn't she have the courage to say NO, We need to talk about this NOW! **She just hated to be bossy and just plain awful.

She walked to the bathroom and undressed herself, placing her soiled clothes, neatly into the hamper and turning on the taps. She stepped nto the shower, letting the water trickle down her naked body. She grabbed the scrubbing wash cloth and started rubbing it against her thigh, getting any excess dirt or grime off there.

Before she knew it, She was bleeding. She had scrubbed too hard, while she was lost in her thoughts. She stepped out of the shower, wiped up the blood from her thigh and dried herself, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her body.


End file.
